1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio tuning and more particularly to a system for automatically preselecting an aircraft voice radio communication frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication radios on an aircraft are usually manually tuned by the flight crew. Typical radio tuning systems provide for advance manual entry of the desired frequency into a “pre-select” display or window that can then be transferred to the active tuning frequency by a transfer control. This allows the pilot to preset one (or more, if the system provides for more than one pre-select) frequencies, enabling the pre-selected frequencies to be activated when needed.
The problem with this type of system pertains to manual entry of the pre-select frequencies. The pilots must consult charts, handbooks, ATC advisories, or other sources of information to determine what the expected frequencies will be and then manually enter those frequencies into the voice communication radio frequency pre-select display. This can be time-consuming and error-prone.
Some systems exist or are under consideration to uplink voice communication radio tuning frequencies to the airplane. These systems include the Future Air Navigation System (FANS) used in Atlantic and Pacific oceanic airspace regions, and the Link2000+ data link system being implemented in European airspace. Such uplink tuning message systems can reduce errors caused by misunderstanding voice communication of the radio frequency tuning commands, but these systems do not reduce errors caused by manual entry of the tuning message into the frequency pre-select.
There are numerous patents/patent publications that have involved tuning radios. Some of these patents include automatic tuning of navigation radios for purposes of obtaining radio navigation fixes. Automatic tuning of navigation radios is well known to those skilled in aviation radio systems and these systems are not included in this patent. There are some patents that have involved communication radio tuning. These include, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,119, issued to J. C. Griffen, III, et al., entitled “Methods and Systems for Automatically Displaying Information, Including Air Traffic Control Instructions,” discloses a method that includes receiving from a source off-board an aircraft an instruction for changing a characteristic of the aircraft, and automatically displaying at least a portion of the instruction at a first display location. In response to receiving a first input signal directed by an operator onboard the aircraft, the method can further include displaying at least a target portion of the instruction at a second display location, without the instruction being manually regenerated, and without the instruction becoming part of a flight plan list. In response to receiving a second input signal directed by an operator, the method can further include displaying at least a target portion of the instruction at a third display location, again without the instruction being manually regenerated.
The Griffen patent ('119) discusses a broad range of display and control information, including communication radio tuning using data link communications. The patent describes a multi-step process wherein the pilot has to manually transfer (i.e. “load”) the uplink frequency from the datalink display to the voice radio communication frequency pre-select display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,945, issued to M. G. Gyde, et al., entitled “System and Method for Controlling Communication and Navigational Devices,” discloses a system and method for graphically controlling a communication device and displaying its characteristics on a display within a vehicle including a microprocessor, a communication and navigation information window within a portion of the display, the window being generated by and in communication with the microprocessor, at least one radio in communication with and controlled by the microprocessor, a data input means in communication with the microprocessor and at least one communication and navigation information database in communication with the microprocessor. An aircraft operator provides input to a cursor control device and receives visual feedback via a display produced by a monitor. The display includes various graphical elements associated with each radio's characteristics. Through the use of the cursor control device, the operator may modify the radio's characteristics and/or other such indicia graphically in accordance with feedback provided by the display.
The Gyde patent ('945) discusses the display and control of navigation and communication radios. There is discussion of communication radio tuning, generally under manual control through use of a multifunction controller. The patent discusses communication radio tuning automatically via a database but does not use a frequency pre-select method.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,082, issued to D. B. Dwyer, entitled “System and Method for Distributively Displaying Terminal Procedure Data,” (U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20070260364) discloses a display system and method for an aircraft that selectively distributes and displays terminal procedure data. The system includes a processor and a display device. The processor is adapted to receive terminal procedure data representative of an airport terminal procedure that is normally illustrated on a terminal procedure chart and is operable, upon receipt of the terminal procedure data, to supply terminal procedure image rendering display commands. Each of the plurality of flight deck display devices is coupled to receive selected ones of the terminal procedure image rendering display commands and is operable, in response thereto, to render a terminal procedure image representative of a portion of the airport terminal procedure that is normally illustrated on the terminal procedure chart.
The Dwyer patent and publication ('082 and '364) focus mainly on the electronic display of terminal procedure data, specifically the approach and departure phases of flight. They discuss the display of various communication radio frequencies and automatic tuning of the appropriate radios, but there is no method described for actually implementing the radio tuning. They also discuss communication radio tuning, but do not discuss automatically loading the frequency pre-select.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20070085739, by J. Udall, entitled “Mobile Information and Entertainment Appliance,” discloses an information appliance that includes means for reading a pre-recorded media; a keyboard; a screen; means for WLAN connectivity; a GPS receiver; and speakers and a amplifier. The appliance may be used to experience media, by selecting a radio frequency; accessing a record to determine an association with the radio frequency and a web page; and, displaying the associated web page on the information appliance. The appliance may also be used to select a radio frequency, with a the GPS receiver, by determining, using the GPS receiver, the location of the listener; accessing a database to determine a plurality of radio stations available at the location; and presenting, for selection by the listener, on the information appliance, at least one of the available radio stations. The appliance can also be used to locate a WLAN access point, by determining, using a GPS receiver, the location of the listener; accessing a database to determine a plurality of WLAN access points available at the location; and presenting, for selection by the user, at least one of the WLAN access points.
The Udall patent publication ('739) describes methods for location-based broadcast radio tuning on portable consumer electronic devices. It does not address two-way communication channels, nor use of a frequency pre-select. It describes presenting a list of available radio stations in range of the user, enabling the user to manually select the desired station from the list.